Make You Luck With the Life You Choose
by MerceeLovee
Summary: this is two years before Big Time Rush is big time famous! four girls meet big time rush . .what happens 2 years later?  first episode is when they first met..
1. Chapter 1

Me , AJ, Kari and Hayden were hanging out at the mall. When four boys walked past us.

"Whoa, did you see _them_? They're_ hot." _I bursted out.

"Then say hi to them genius." Kari shot back, i was always the "smarter" one in the group , but i couldn't think of a thing under pressure.

"I will!" Den piped up and ran up to them she talked and twirled her hair a bit, pointed at us, all four looking at us, me AJ and Kari blushing lightly , me blushing the most waving, them waving back. She nodded smiled and got four pieces of paper in her hand her giving one back. I was flabbergasted my mouth almost slamming on the floor. She came back smiling and slamming all the numbers on the table.

"Pick a number" she said.

"Whos who?" Kari asked.

"Uhh, the tall blond was Kendall" i seen Kari's eyes light up and snatch the number. Alright...guess she liked him... " the tall brunette with the _amazing_ hair was James..." AJ searched the table as fast as she could finding the number. "The one with the helmet was Carlos ... he's mine." She said and grabbed the number. " So Mercee, that leaves you with Logggaaaaaaan" she sang, i laughed and picked up the number.

"Guys... they looked really familiar..." Kari gave me a look,

"ARE YOU CRAZY? IF I EVER SEEN A GUY THAT HOT IN MY LIFE I THINK I WOULD RECONGIZE HIM. TAKE THAT BACK MERCEE. _TAKE. THAT. BACK." S_he screamed and standing up on her chair, yeah lots of people stared, but did Karina Isabelle Hernandez care? Of coarse not . i seen someone in the corner of my eye. Signalling Kari to sit back down. She stared at me , then gave me the "if they are right behind me nod once" look. All four of us made that in the sixth grade. I don't really know why i hang out with them, they are all crazy and wild. But opposites attract right? I nodded slowly.

"Hey , Hayden," um...the blond one said, Kari seen him next to him and snapped her head down blushing to death. I laughed to myself.

"Hey Kendall!" Hayden said her normal bubbly self.

"Introduce us!" the tall brunette said kind of eagerly.. Hayden tripped over her words a bit and almost fell over when she got up.

"O-Okay! Well, That blonde one right there she said pointing at AJ , i almost _died _of not laughing right there. "Is Alyssa, we call her AJ, or Aly..Hey ! Guys have you noticed that Alyssa is Aly and AJ in one person! AND SHE'S BLONDE. Crazy stuff.." she said interested in AJ. A spasm of giggles came out. I couldn't control it.

"Anndddd, that one right there with the black hair is Kari...I mean Karina...Yeah call her Kari ! its much much much much much.." five minutes later... " Much much much.." i got up.

"HAYDEN SHUT. UP." I yelled at her. She became quite. I heard her mutter something.

"anywho... That's Mercee! She's the smart one!" and i heard her mutter something and the blonde one laughed.

"i think it's time for us to introduce ourselves..." he said after he caught his breath.

"Welll, i am Kendall..." he pointed to the one with the good hair, "That's James" James perked up and said he was 'the face' and did some weird thing with his hands...he pointed to the one with the helmet.

"Thats Carlos," Carlos had a big smile on his face that reminded me a lot of Hayden... they would be _so_ cute together.

"and last...and least. Thats Logan... the 'smart' one." He said smiled at me. Why was Kari's guy smiling at _me?_for the rest of the day we hanged out with the guys, i got along the best with Logan. Someone could hold a good conversation. A lot of the time the others would look at us. An evil smiled appeared on their faces. They're planning something... when i wasn't talking to Logan i was usually talking to Carlos. He made me laugh, a lot. Then there was an awkward silence. I decided to break it.

"What school do you guys go to?" i asked.

"Ridgeway" **[ i have no idea if thats a real school..]** they all said in usion. I got a closer look at them.

"I knew it! I knew i saw you guys before! I told you!" i said the last part to Kari. The guys just stared at me.

"kendall's in my English class, Logan's in my math class...Carlos is in my..uh...oh yeah! Family studies...and all of you guys are in my gym class.." i said . their eyes widen.

"Ohh yeah!" they all said at once. Okay do they _always _do that?

"Wait, Carlos why are you in family studies?" Logan asked him, he just shrugged. I went over and put my hands over his shoulders.

"Because he's just that sensitive" i cooed. We all laughed. Except Den who just glared. I slowly moved my arm back to my side.

"so do you guys like hockey" Kendall asked us. All four of laughed so much. My sides were hurting.

"Your." Laugh "kidding" laugh " right?" i asked. He looked at us weird and shook his head slowly.

"WE LOVE HOCKEY! Nationals December 21,baby!" we all squealed and high fived. They all looked flabbergasted jaws wide open.

"Close your mouth! Or we might shoot a hockey puck in there" AJ said, that one of the only things i heard her say today. Automatically all their mouths snapped shut.

"We didn't even make it to nationals!" Carlos whined.

I started feeling lighted headed. But i just shoved it off. An hour later we were in Hollister because Kari wanted to go in there. The feeling came back...and all i remembered was Hollister's strong smell and then...blackness..


	2. The Text Message

Two Years Later...

For the past two years we known the guys, James and AJ are having an on and off relationship , Carlos and Hayden are having a long distance relationship , Kendall and Kari broke up shortly before they moved to L.A. and me and Logan are the sixth wheelers. I like Logan , no wait , correction _liked_. All the guys told the other girls that they were leaving and what did i get? A text.

_**Hey , Mercee, sorry didn't tell you earlier but we're leaving to LA , I LOVE YOU! Just wish i told you earlier.. sorry. But i PROMISE to visit you . we are going on the plane now so don't text/call .**_

_**BUT I DO LOVE YOU MERCEEDEZ. **_

_**Logan .**_

That text message broke my heart. He tried calling a few times, he still does sometimes. I didn't tell any other of the girls about it . i don't know why...but i didn't delete the text.. i was in my room laying on my bed reading the text message for the billionth time when Hayden, Alyssa and Karina barged in. I stumbled to put my phone away but skid across my hard wood floor and landed at Alyssa's feet.

"Hmm , whats this Mercee? Hiding something ?" she said , i was silent as i seen her reading it then her eyes widen and then looked at me with sympathy. I don't need her pity, but then i realized i was crying, Kari and Hayden read it then gave me almost the same look , Hayden being Hayden piped up.

"Looks like we came _just_ in time ! Merc , Pack your bags! We're all going to LA !" she said smiley , i never knew her smile could _ever_ get bigger.. i was clearly wrong . i gave her a look and my eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" she and the others just smiled...evilly

"We. Me, you, Kari and Hayden. Leave. Go, To LA." AJ said and smiled.

"Why!" i asked totally shocked.

"Because the guys miss us and they already bought the tickets and got our parents consent. Kendall bought Kari's ticket, James bought Aly's , Carlos bought mine and ... Logan bought... yours." Hayden said and smiled. I shook my head.

"No ,no, no ,no,no, NO!" i screamed. My mom rushed in.

"is everything okay in here?" she said worried. I shook my head.

"MOM , HOW YOU COULD YOU?" i yelled at her. She smiled.

"your going honey , you have been stuck in the house , school and hockey rink for too long." I sighed and packed my hockey bag. She watched me.

"Honey..your going to 5 months.." i was FLABBERGASTED .

2 Days later...

We were on the plane getting settled on the plane , me next to AJ , i thought she was the only one at the moment that i could handle for a four hour flight. We talked for a bit, then both listened to our own music, then my ipod died.. and had to listen to the plane radio. Just my luck? Big Time Rush. I recognized their voices. It really hurt, like _really_ hurt to hear Logan. We landed shortly.

The airport was crowed by screaming fans. The guys must be there. When they saw us they ran up , couples being reunited. Carlos and Hayden kissing, James and AJ. Kendall and Logan came up with a blonde girl me and Kari.

"Mercee and Kari, Meet Jo, Jo , Kari and Mercee. Jo is my girlfriend." I seen Kari's face it flashed with hurt, and pain for half a second. It looked like she would burst out in tears any second. I grabbed Kendall's arm to talk to him.

"What the FUCK Kendall! Why would you invite Kari if you have a girlfriend? Do you know how much she still loves you?...oh and its good to see you!" i said playing the last part innocently then hugged him. He hugged me for a second then pulled back.

"she..still...she..l..loves me?" he said , he looked torn. He loved her. I can tell. I nodded.

He cried. _Kendall Knight cried. _Kendall_ never_ cries. I hugged him. He quickly wiped away his tears. Mumbling stuff. We walked back, with Kari glaring at Jo.

"Hey baby!" Jo said in a little annoying baby voice and then kissed him. Little bitch...

He quickly pulled her away.

"You know what Jo? i think we don't go together. I mean don't get me wrong, i like you. but i don't love you. you don't even like hockey. I mean HOCKEY. Its amazing. We don't have much in common. I think i love someone else. No.. i _know _ i love someone else. Her name is Karina." He said and turned to Kari

"give me another chance?" he asked her. She nodded quickly. They kissed.

"Mercee..." a voice behind me said , i turned to a torn up Logan. It killed me.

"Uh, Hey Logan.." i said quietly.

"Can we talk? Alone." He asked. I thought about it then nodded. He took my hand and pulled me aside.

"Mercee, i am guessing by how you didn't answer any of my texts...you got my message.." i nodded.

"I am so sorry , i really am...just... i didn't expect to go to LA and...you know. But i really did mean what i said. i _really_ do love you." he said.

"then why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me before? Everyone else knew you were leaving." I shot back.

"Look, Mercee i told you am sorry, it's...just... i don't really talk about my feelings...and when i found out i loved you...it was too late... and i am sorry i didn't tell you! I AM SORRY. I DONT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY MERCEE? MAYBE IT WILL MAKE MY LIFE MORE EASIER IF YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING TO DO." I stood still. Like a statue. I am pretty sure everyone in the airport terminal was staring...

"nice seeing you too..." i muttered sarcastically and went back over to everyone else. Carlos and James seen me and _attacked_ me, they had the battle cry and everything...

"uh..hi.."i said , then faked laughed.

"Merceedez." Carlos looked at me seriously. I just looked at him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in his typically Carlos why. I cried harder. And just shrugged my shoulders. He pulled me into another hug. Not another tackle hug, more of a comforting hug.

"DONT HOG HER." James yelled at him. I laughed.

"nice seeing you guys." I said and hugged James.

Well... that was the highlight of my morning..


	3. Vomiting

After Logan's outburst i was offically done talking to Logan. I can't say ever again . .but deffinatly not any time soon. we all got into a limo that was waiting outside of the airport. i was in the middle , next to James then next to Kari. I zoned out thinking about everything. then i felt pretty bad about myself. I yelled at Logan...I've known him most of my life too. Uhh , i am so ... confused. Maybe i should try and apologize? no i shouldn't have to be the one to apologize , Logan yelled at me.. making it a bigger deal than it already was...so he has to apologize for me. yeah. wait, but i am the one who snapped.. hes so sensetive... i snapped back into reality when someone snapped their fingers in my face. i turned to face a smiley James,

"You coming out or not?" He asked. i nodded and looked around, Kari was looking at me with confusion and worry. i smiled at her to make sure I was okay. Kendall then started going on and on about stuff that i could careless about, then..

"Wait until you see the pool." all he needed to say were those magical six words and Kari, Aly and Hayden were out of sight ,but you could heat there squeals.

"Wow...you guys live here? this is...amazing!" i stated. James put his arm around me.

"It just got 40x better." he said.

"Your right... i am 38x, and the rest are 4x. . isnt life amazing?" i sighed and went to the pool, not wanting to hear what James had to say. then i saw the pool . it was _amazing._

"Wow this is more attractive then James' hair.." i said quietly. i heard a gasp from the lobby and james came out and screamed at me, he could hear that?

"Yeah...You guys have to stay in our apartment tonight... we had a y-t-r-a-p and ... yeah.." James explained. Wow they had a party. . . But i am still going to be Hollywood's party princess of all of Hollywood.

"You had a party?" i asked bluntly. then a fatman came out and started judging.

"whats this i hear about a party?" he asked. Kendall jumped up.

"we were explaining to the new girls how parties are completely against PalmWoods rules...right Mallory?" Kendall said purposely mispronouncing my name.

"one , its Mercee, two , yes, these boys right here, they stopped me from throwing the hottest party and stopping me from claiming my title as ,_ HOLLYWOOD'S PARTY PRINCESS OF ALL OF HOLLYWOOD._" i said in a daze.

"you said Hollywood twice.." the fat man said

"Damn straight i did." i answered and glared. he backed away.

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

We finally got the girls away from the pool and went to apartment 2J. there was a _swirly slide_ in it! nothing gets better than that. Hayden was all over it. shes going to throw up by the end of the night. Then i noticed i havent seen Logan in the last 20 minutes... I tried to shake it off but he was over ruling my mind! he just wont get out. We were all in the living room catching up. When the bathroom door opened and i seen Logan , he was slightly shaking, eyes red and puffy and seemed to be glassy. we made eye contact for maybe five seconds before he ran into his room , slamming it in the process. it was offical . i. felt. like. shit.

then i felt neasea and ran to the bathroom and threw up. it was horrible, one thing in my life that i hate the most, vomiting. and making people sad, i thought of Logan's face and held the vomit back. Kendall came in , i hace never seen him this worried since... ever.

"Mercee you okay?" he asked. i nodded , then seeing Logan kept replaying in my head over and over again, i threw up a few more times. Kendall called for Logan, i tried to stop him but even the mention of his name made me throw up .this is bad. really really bad.

"Kendall what do you..." i couldnt look at him. i was scared, and i was violently shaking and crying. i think i am going to die, the sound of his voice made me throw up. there is like, nothing left! i threw everything up that i possibly at from last _year_.

suddenly Logan was at my side expecting me. feeling my forehead and everything , his eyes were filled with worry.

"there is nothing wrong with her..." Logan stated finally.

"Then why is she keep throwing up?"Kendall snapped. Logan shrugged. then picked me up. he is way stronger than i remembered.

"no, no ! put me down!I- I can.. walk..maybe.." I moaned out. i felt like such a baby.

"Merceedez, you need rest..." he simply stated and carried me off not listening to my pleading , he put me in a bed. not really sure who's.

"Who's bed am i in?" i asked.

"Mine..?" he answered in a mix of a question and its the most obvisious thing in the world. we were in the room and it filled with silence.

"Loooggiiiee..." i said , he looked at me with a questioning stare. "want to be me my bag from the living room? ... please" he sighed and went out the door. that gave me about a minute to think this all through, i think i like him.. stupid , i've always liked him.. just i like him..more? i mean..he's smart..nice..caring.. soon enough Logan was back in the room. i smiled at him.

"Thanks , Logan." i thanked him ,he deserved that.

"'." he said all in one breath.

"uh..what?"

"..."

"Logan..?"

"..."

"LOGAN. what did you say?"

"i uh.. i am sorry. i was jerk...no i was a total ass to you,"

"yeah, but...after that.." i said trying to get him to repeat himself

"I..I..I..uh..I love you... a lot..." Okay, so maybe i wasn't going crazy. i hugged him. that was the only thing i could think of.

"Mercee...do...you want to maybe...uh..go on a date with me?" he asked nervously. i smiled

"Sure ,Logan that would be...Lovely." i said , he kissed my forehead.

"Feel better soon." was all he said then walked out of the room..

i layed down in his bed totally dazed. no words could describe this but. .flabbergasted...

_**OKAY OKAY . I KNOW WHAT YOUR ALLL THINKING. what happened? where is she? did she forget about this story ? what happened : i had writers block and i wrote this chapter a good 5 times , there was a version when she totally bitched out , a version when there was some abuse happening, a version when Camille came in , a version with the girls meeting Gustovo , a version with Hayden and Alyssa planning to get Logan and Mercee together , and a version with Mercee and James... Where was i? : i was at my aunts..with no internet... NO I DIDNT FORGET THE STORY. just so many are going on.. and i still need to figure some more plot lines for Merceedez Diamond.. so yeah :) just wanted to let you guys know what the hell was going on. . dont you just love how flabbergasted is in EVERY chapter? **_

_**BYE FOR NOW , **_

**Reviews are welcomed :) **


	4. boys

i woke up with a big headache and the sound of people yelling. It took me to finally realize where i was.

In Logan's bed.

All the events from the night before started rushing through me. From the airport, to the palmwoods

to vomiting continuiously and then..Logan asking me out.

I slowly got out from the bed and went to the door.

"You cant hurt her then ask her out like nothing happened Logan!" I heard Kendall yelled.

"It just doesn't happen like that!" James screamed.

"How can you even say you love her after what you done?" Carlos said, it sounded cold.

I came out of the room and went into the kitchen where Kari, Hayden and Alyssa were just watching.

"What's going on?" I asked and drank some of Alyssa's water.

"You don't want to know..." They all said at the same time.

I looked back at the guys and they were still screaming at each other. Then out of no where Carlos attacked

Logan, James and Kendall not doing anything. That was enough.

"Guys...guys..._HEY_!" I screamed. All their heads went into my direction.

"What the hell? What are you guys fighting about?" I asked.

"you can't go out with Logan!" James said, over protective.

"I can...and I will. You and you and _you_. can't control my life. It's one date." I said they all muttered something

at the same time.

Boys...

**I know this was short.. but i've been sick..and school and stuff so my next one will be much longer **

**and i was reading it the other day and got mad at myself for not continuing it...so I'll post another**

**chapter later on this week or something... **

**Also one little favour...Review please. Unknown ones are okay too ^_^**

**xoxo , **

**Mercee **


End file.
